Biosensors have been and are being developed to detect, identify and quantify various biochemicals, ranging from proteins to toxins to RNA to c-DNA to oligos and to disease agents such as viruses, bacteria, spores and Prions. This list is by way of example, and is not intended to be complete. Some biosensors sense charge on the molecule. Many biochemicals carry a net charge. Electrophoresis methods and various blots exploit molecule net charge to affect physical separation of such molecules.
The cost of biosensor manufacturing is impacted by chip design, integrated circuits, packaging, chemical processing and biochemical receptor costs.
Needs exist for reducing the cost and the number of biochemical receptors used for detection, and improving the use of biochemical receptors for maintaining minimum costs while ensuring maximum sensor performance.